A New Beginning, Part 1
Prev: None - Next: A New Beginning, Part 2 A New Beginning, Part 1 is the first episode of [[Newer Superer Mario Bros.|''Newer Superer Mario Bros.]] Plot Mario and Luigi, Mario being 18 and Luigi 17, were driving along a four-lane road, when someone called Mario's walkie-talkie. It was their boss. (Boss): Mario, Luigi, I need you for a special job. Old Mrs. Eccles has a leaking sink drainpipe. (Mario): I'm on it, sir. They turned around and took another back road until they came to a house. (Luigi): This is the place. They went in, and Mrs. Eccles was just inside. (Mrs. Eccles): Hello, boys. My drainpipe is leaking, and water is leaking through into the basement. (Mario): I'm on it! He went in and began examining it. (Mario): Here's your problem! You're connected to the wrong water main! That main is served by a different water company! (Eccles): But how does that make my drainpipe leak? (Mario): I don't know. Let's replace all the pipes. He replaced all the pipes with ones two inches more in diameter. One pipe joint wouldn't connect properly, though. (Luigi): Let me try. Luigi took out the joint, then put it back and tightened the bolts. But one wouldn't go all the way. Luigi kept pulling and pulling on the wrench. Meanwhile, Mario was outside connecting Mrs. Eccles' water supply pipe to the other one, which was much bigger. (By the way, she was connected to the right company's pipe.) Back inside, Luigi was still pulling. (Mario): All set! He patted Luigi on the back. This startled him and he jolted backward, pulling the wrench off. This broke part of the joint, and water came out of some small openings at high pressure. (Luigi): I have a bad feeling about this. Suddenly, the water burst out, making the pipe explode. Outside, we see the whole house blow up in a large blast of water! This created a large wave along the road that carried all three down to Mario and Luigi's boss' office, which was at the end of the road. They flew in the window, but Mrs. Eccles went a different way. Mario and Luigi were soaked. (Boss): Grrrr!!!!! (Mario): Uh, oh. (Boss): You have messed up before, but this is ridiculous! (Mario): Uh, I can explain! (Boss): Don't bother, boys. You're fired! (Mario): Oh no! (Boss): Oh yes! GET OUT! They left, dejected. They got into their car, shifted gears, and sped off... backwards into the wall! (Luigi): Uh, Mario, let's go now! (Mario): You said it! He shifted into drive and sped through the hedge and into the street. He swerved from right to left on the drive home. The next day, they went out looking for jobs. They tried everything from making milkshakes to cleaing toilets. But everything they did ended up in a flood or an explosion. They finally left the last place as that boss fired them. (Mario): Luigi, I'm afraid we're just not cut out for anything. (Luigi): Yeah. As they drove home, they passed a place around the corner from their house. (Mario): I don't remember that place. It wasn't even here when we left home! It was called the Mushroom Emporium restaraunt. A sign said help wanted. They walked in. A sign directed them past the empty eating area to the kitchen door. The kitchen was gloomy, only lit by a small lamp on the application table in the far corner. A man wearing a brown coat and hat was sitting behind it. His face was hidden by the hat. (Mario): Um, is this where applications are? (Man): Yeah. Mario and Luigi both signed application forms. The man then walked next to them and tapped the wall. Suddenly, the table, chairs, oven, everything slid into the floor and was covered by a metal panel. The walls slid down and the ceiling rose, revealing a slightly bigger room with some high-tech equipment. (Luigi): I thought this was a restaraunt. (Man): Nope. He directed them to stand on a small circular platform covering a hole in the floor. It had an inch-wide gap between it and the floor. Luigi tripped on it. (Man): Mind the gap. Luigi got up, but unknowingly had his toes on the platform and his heels on the floor! The man took a remote out of his pocket and pushed its only button. The platform slid down slowly, and Luigi fell backwards onto the floor! (Mario): Luigi! By the time Luigi got up, the platform was too far down to jump down on. He could just watch. (Mario): I'm not leaving him! Luigi, reach down! Mario suddenly jumped up, and was about to grab Luigi's hand when the man pulled him back down! (Mario): No! (Man): You'll meet him again soon. The platform slowly descended into a much larger underground room. It was a blue-colored cave. (Mario): Where am I? (Man): In the poral room. When the platform touched the floor, they got off. There was a circular machine on one wall. The man pushed a button on its side, and the center glowed pink! It was a portal! (Man): Follow me! He jumped in. Mario followed. They went to a strange, foresty place with walking turtles and mushrooms, and a variety of other things. The man pulled off his coat and hat, revealing himself to be a weird scientist-looking guy. (Mario): Who are you? (Toadsworth): I am Professor E. Gadd. Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom! ''To be continued... ---****--- Roads Category:---****--- Roads Category:Fanfictions